


Let's Take a Moment

by tuesdaycoming



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, set in relative safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: “Indulge me, darling.”A drabble set in hopeful, future softer times
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Let's Take a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> at Rome's briefest urging 
> 
> (I like drabbles, what can I say)

“I don’t actually think—” Zolf takes the joint as soon as it’s offered, opposition trailing off. 

“We are alone,” Oscar smirks, settling in beside Zolf like a cat claiming more space on a cushion that it ought to be allowed, “and we are safe.” Safe enough to have this. “You promised me a good time.”

“This isn’t a holiday.” Zolf rolls his eyes, but holds his hand steady as Oscar lights the joint with a whispered spell. He tips his head back to blow smoke through barley parted lips. 

Oscar tips Zolf’s chin down with a finger. “Indulge me, darling.”


End file.
